


The Twinkle in His Eyes

by psychoticturtle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendzone, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticturtle/pseuds/psychoticturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you call it love when you're crying more than you're smiling?"  I asked him as he sat down on his parents' front steps beside me.  He had his arms wrapped tight around his knees, staring into the distance in front of him.<br/>_<br/>He shrugged and looked up at the sky, hoping to prevent his tears from continuing to fall down his cheeks.<br/>_<br/>"I don't know, Phil... I don't know."<br/>_<br/>And I stared at him, wishing I could tell him.  Tell him how much I loved him.  How I could love him so much more than she did.  But I couldn't because he was my best friend, and best friends don't ruin each other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twinkle in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a short one, I thought of it during lunch and I just had to write it down. Enjoy!

"How can you call it love when you're crying more than you're smiling?" I asked him as he sat down on his parents' front steps beside me. He had his arms wrapped tight around his knees, staring into the distance in front of him.

He shrugged and looked up at the sky, hoping to prevent his tears from continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Phil... I don't know."

And I stared at him, wishing I could tell him. Tell him how much I loved him. How I could love him so much more than she did. But I couldn't because he was my best friend, and best friends don't ruin each other's lives.

~

That day was five years ago, after Dan's girlfriend had left so suddenly and he was left to pick up the remains of his broken soul. He had called me that night, asking me to take the Tube all the way to where he was at his parent's house. Almost two hours later, I found him on his front porch steps, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head hanging between them.

Now, it was almost twelve in the morning on what was going to be a nice warm spring day in April. Dan lay beside me, his arms at his side, and our knees in the air. Beneath us I felt the cool grass rumpled under my back. I turned my head to look at Dan, watching his eyes take in every inch of the stars in the twinkling sky above us.

"Isn't it absolutely crazy that the person you are going to marry is somewhere in the world right now?" I watched him as he talked, never taking his eyes off of the stars above us. "They could be eating, sleeping, staring up at the same sky we are, wondering who they are going to marry as well," he spoke quietly as we laid side by side in the grass.

His shoulder gently touched mine, and sometimes his fingers would graze across the skin of my forearm. His hair was poofed out, still messy from that day of editing. His eyes reflected the twinkle of the stars, making them look as if they belonged to an angel. Sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked brown eyes before, their eyes are your new favorite color. My angel. Everything about him, every little thing he saw as a flaw in himself, I loved it. His legs were bent, knees in the air, as were mine. Every time they bumped I would have to gulp to quench my dry throat.

Every little touch between us had me feeling sparks and fireworks.

And I wanted so badly to scream at him. to tell him the person he was going to marry was right in front of him.

But I couldn't, because he didn't feel the same. To him, I was just his best friend. And even though it's painful to say, I'd rather be here with him just as friends, than not to have him here at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand... scene. Yeah, told you guys it was short. Let me know down in the comments what you think, and tell me what you want next (different characters, specific plots, stuff like that). Thank you for reading!! ^w^


End file.
